1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of robotics and more particularly to mobile self-balancing robots.
2. Related Art
Telepresence refers to the remote operation of a robotic system through the use of a human interface. Telepresence allows an operator of the robotic system to perceive aspects of the environment in which the robotic system is located, without having to physically be in that environment. Telepresence has been used, for example, by doctors to perform medical operations without being present in the operating room with the patient, or by military personnel to inspect a bomb.
Robotic systems that provide telepresence capabilities are either fixed in a particular location, or provide a degree of mobility. Of those that provide mobility, however, the forms tend to be close to the ground and built on wide, heavy, platforms with three or more legs or wheels for stability. These systems, in short, lack a generally upright human form, and accordingly, an operator cannot perceive and/or navigate the remote environment from a natural upright perspective with the normal range of motion and mobility one would have if actually present in the remote environment.